Just The Girl
by tufstuf
Summary: one shot:complete: lily and james at the graduation ball...r


hey everyone...ummm after u read this...plz tell me if i should change anything also if u want a story written, plz email me and tell me...i do harry potter fics. thanx and enjoy!

disclaimer: i dont own anything or anyone other than Melanie...

It was the Graduation Ball when Lily was once again sitting with her friends talking about the past 7 years together and about the future. Then she heard a voice coming over the microphone. She looked over and mildly surprised, she saw James looking at her, almost as if he was speaking to her. "I have a small presentation I would like to present. The music will be sung by me and my fellow Marauders, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. This is dedicated to a special someone. Also I have included a few clips in between. Remus will also be narrating for the clips. Enjoy!" The music started and James started out solo.

"_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'"_

James paused and looked up at the screen that had magically appeared.

Clip

"I HATE YOU POTTER!" A certain red head screamed, racing out the portrait hole to, no doubt, the library with tears on her face. James sighed and winking at his fellow Marauders, he slipped into his invisibility cloak and quickly followed her out. He chased after her as she ran straight to the library on the other side of the castle. She quietly slipped in, without disturbing the readers and librarian and went to the farthest corner and sat down in an armchair, her face facing the window outside. James saw a smile creep on her face. Puzzled, he heard her mutter, "I am good." She pulled out a mini diary out of her robe pocket and took out a bottle of ink and a feather quill. James read over her shoulder quietly as she wrote:

Dear Diary, once again Potter has angered me once more as usual. I pulled the usual stunt of fake tears and I fled to the library. I know I might have a little crush-ok big crush- on him because his IS James Potter but I don't want to be used like his other "girlfriends" or as I like to call it, one-night stands. I have to play hard-to-get so that he appreciates me and doesn't take me for granted and that is the last thing I want. I should be heading to the Great Hall. Dinnertime.

Yours truly, Lily H. Evans

James gave a small gasp as he read that. He had that reputation so now all he had to do was fix it.

End Clip

Lily gave out a small gasp and put a delicate hand over her mouth as tears welled up in her emerald eyes.

"_She pushed me in the pool_

_At our last school reunion"_

-pause-

Clip

"I'd rather date the giant squid than a thing like you!" Lily hissed in his face as he asked her out…again. Then she smiled sweetly and put her hands on his shoulders and turned him slightly. James feared what she would do and held his breath and closed his eyes just in case. After a few seconds he let his breath go and opened his eyes. 'Big mistake' he thought as she gave a mighty shove, which landed him straight into the icy cold waters of the lake.

End Clip

Lily gave a small smile in remembrance. James saw that and his heart welled up with hope. He continued singing.

"_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter"_

-pause-

Clip

Third year- "James what is up with you?" A thirteen year old Sirius asked a dreamy James.

"Hmm?" James asked still staring at those auburn locks that framed oh so beautifully around her creamy fa-

"JAMES! Why are you staring at Evans?" Sirius whispered frantically in the middle of the History of Magic class.

Lily's head turned slightly at the sound of her name but neither of the boys noticed. James looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. When he saw Peter sleeping and snoring and Remus frantically trying to write down every word possible, he decided he could tell Sirius.

"I had a dream last night." James started out.

"So?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Let me finish! So in my dream, Evans' was laughing at something I said." James said with his eyes twinkling.

"So…. your point being?" Sirius asked, not catching on.

"I fell in love with that laugh…I am going to ask her out!" James said barely audible.

Sirius just rolled his eyes and looked between James and Lily then shook his head.

Muttering to himself he said, "Little Prongsy has fallen in love with an enemy."

Lily, hearing all this, almost whipped around to scream but decided to hold it back until after class. Fuming, she hastily wrote a few notes about the troll wars. Right when the bell rang, she stuffed everything in her bag and chased after James.

"POTTER!" She screamed.

James turned around warily. When he saw a raging Lily storming towards him, he got worried. "She didn't hear what I said did she?" he muttered to Sirius.

"What? Who?" Sirius asked turning around as well. "Uh-oh."

He murmured quietly.

James was shocked when she started laughing in his face, an evil laugh but it was a laugh, almost like the one in his dream.

"Let me just tell you now that those scenes you see and sounds you hear in your dreams will stay there!"

James put on a casual look on his face as he leaned against the wall. "Lily flower, will you go out with me?" James asked trying to use his charm, his smile. He received a slap from Lily and a "oooooo" from Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"In your dreams _Potter_!" She spat out his name. "Only in my dreams, Lily flower." James said at her retreating back. Grinning he turned back to the rest of the Marauders. "She didn't object to me calling her Lily flower." Remus had obviously caught on but Peter on the other hand…

"Don't you hate her? Why are you calling her Lily flower?" Peter asked in utter confusion. Then his face turned in a look of horror. "Did you just ask her out?"

"Peter you dolt!" Sirius said whacking him on the side of the head with his bag.

End clip

Lily's eyes widened. 'How did they get that on tape?' She thought. James, almost reading her mind said, "We found out that my little friend here Marvin Creevy had everything I said and did on those muggle video recorder things. He even knew about my invisibility cloak! He himself had one as well. Anyway, carrying on…"

_Strange as it seems _

_She's the one I'm after_

-pause-

Clip

"I still don't understand why you are still going after her Prongs!" Sirius cried after the umpteenth time James asked Lily out. "She is never going to say yes!"

"If she said yes to you, Padfoot, then she will say yes to me!" James said stubbornly.

"Well duh she would say yes to me. I am a woman's attraction and not to mention drop dead gorgeous! Wait—she went out with me?" Sirius asked racking his brain for some memory.

"Second year, January 13th til January 17th. She broke up with you. Reason: Big-headed jerk and Potter's mate." Remus consulting the calendar that started at 1st year and goes on until 7th year.

"Ohhh yeah! She wouldn't let me snog her or kiss her…I tried once and she broke it off. Hmmm I wonder why…"

"Maybe she is saving her first kiss for someone." James asked hopefully.

"Yeah now that I think about…I don't think I have seen her kiss anybody or heard about her kissing someone." Remus added thoughtfully.

"Nahhh." Remus and Sirius said together shaking their heads. James' head dropped. "Dang it." He said out loud. "I will make sure then that I am her first kiss." He said determined. Remus, Sirius, and Peter (who groaned because of his stomach ache due to the overload of sweets) groaned together.

End clip

Lily laughed slightly at that one, mostly because of how Remus narrated it. Then James, Sirius, and Remus broke out in the chorus together.

_Chorus:_

"_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for"_

"_She can't keep a secret_

_For more than an hour"_

-pause-

Clip

"What?" James asked horrified.

"No. Why is that so hard to understand? I won't go out with you! EVER!" Lily screamed in his face.

"Shhh!" James whispered looking around to see if anyone heard. "It's just that…er…no one ever really...er…turned me down before." James said turning red and looking at his feet.

"Well sorry to burst you bubble but I just did."

"Yeah yeah I kinda figured that out. Just please don't tell anyone." James pleaded.

"Why?"

"Sirius will never leave me alone and I won't be able to stand that so please don't tell anyone! Not even Melanie!"

"But Mel can keep a secret! I have never had a secret that she didn't know about!" Lily looked uncertain.

"No please Lily. Don't tell!" James begged.

"Fine but I don't know…." Lily trailed off looking nervous.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you…." James said relieved.

"Don't mention it Ja- Potter." Lily said almost saying James.

At the next class, James noticed Lily fidgeting a lot. Melanie, who was sitting beside her, looked at Lily worried.

"Lily? Something wrong?"

"Wha- no no I am fine thank you for asking I was just a little nervous about umm about the Quidditch match coming up." Lily whispered trying to look innocent. James rolled his eyes at her bad acting.

"Lily, dear. You don't even go to Quidditch games and plus the next one is in a month. And it is Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff. What are you hiding from me?" Melanie asked, flipping her layered brown hair.

Lily glanced back at James with pleading eyes. She looked like she was about to burst. 'Who could reject that face?' He thought while he slightly nodded but looked at her warningly mentally trying to tell her to make Melanie promise. Lily understood the expression and turned quickly back at Melanie.

"Mel, promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye." Mel recited rolling her sky blue eyes.

"Haha." Lily said sarcastically.

"Just joking. Anyway whats the important secret?" Melanie looked anxious but excited. She loved sharing secrets, especially when someone told her one and she has never told someone's secret to anyone else.

"James asked me out." Lily said bluntly.

"What?" Melanie shouted out in shock. At the sudden outburst, Professor Flitwik toppled out of view from his perch on a pile of books. "Oops! Sorry Professor Flitwik!"

"Quite alright Miss Smith." Flitwik replied once he was helped up by Remus. "What do I owe to this pleasant surprise of shock?"

"Oh yeah well I looked at my watch and noticed that the bell was about to ring. Time sure does fly by when your having fun!" Melanie said smiling and looking innocent. She was the favorite by every teacher. She knew exactly what the teachers wanted to hear. The Marauders were always shocked by this. They never succeeded with lying to a teacher but she sounded like a natural. Just then the bell rang. She gave Flitwik one last grin and grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her into the hallway. Once they got to a deserted corridor, Melanie stopped and gave Lily a questioning look.

"So you two are together?"

"Mel! How could you say something like that! I turned him down!"

"Oh. Then why is that a secret?" Her face fell.

"He has never been rejected before so he made me promise. So don't you tell a soul!"

"I know I know." Mel cried. Then laughed. "Blackmail."

End Clip

Melanie laughed so hard that she fell off her chair. Everyone then started laughing harder. James grinned and carried on.

"_She runs on 100 proof attitude power"_

-pause-

Clip

James walked through the portrait hole and his heart welled up. There sat Lily laughing at something Melanie said. Her face was flushed from laughing. She was still laughing as James walked past her to go to his dorm. Her face turned from laughter to anger.

"Get out of my face Potter! You're polluting my air!" She shouted in his face. He looked at her, shocked at her mood swing. "What are you staring at you pervert! He shook his head. 'I will never understand girls.' He thought as he walked away.

End clip

Lily put her head on Mel's shoulder, embarrassed. Her mood swings every month were always very strong and it was something she wasn't proud of.

_And the more she ignores me_

_The more I adore her_

_­_-pause-

Clip

"Lily!" James whispered during Divination.

Lily chose to ignore him and concentrated on the little red mushy stuff in the bottom of her cup.

"LILY!" James whispered a little more loudly.

Lily smiled to herself. _'This is kind of strange… love? That's what red mushy stuff means? I am going to find true love? Hmm I like that.' _She thought to herself.

"_Lily!" _James whispered a notch higher. When Lily didn't respond, James gave up and sat back in his chair. A small smile crept on his face as he watched her. _'She looks so damn cute when she is concentrating!" _

End clip

Lily turned a bright red but with a smile…James looked at her and smiled softly. He was glad that she wasn't too mad.

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her_

-pause-

Clip

"Ugh Remus I am totally out of ideas!" James cried out exasperated. "Help me!"

"Oh sure. Don't ask Sirius not to help. He doesn't care one bit. He doesn't _want_ to help his best mate. _He_ isn't a _ladies _man….." Sirius rambled sarcastically. James and Remus rolled their eyes at him.

"Oh sorry mate. Any ideas?" James asked.

"Yeah actually I do! It will only work if you are ready to show clips of your life around Lily and if you are ready to sing and if you are ready to expose you life to all of Hogwarts." Sirius said his eyes narrowing.  
"Wow Sirius never thought you had it in you." Remus said his eyes wide. "I think I know where you are getting at…"

"I think I know too but I don't think it is gonna work…." James said uncertainly.

"Hmmm why don't you explain Padfoot?"

"Ok. You know how the Graduation Ball is only a week away? Well I was thinking that maybe you could sing a song and in between have clips of you and Lily. Then in the end maybe she will realize how much she loves you and then you guys can snog senselessly and then get married, make kids, make me godfather, get old, and then die."

"Wow Sirius. You really have this planned out don't you?" Remus said looking mildly confused and mildly amused. James was turning red.

"Maybe not the last parts…yet but I think it might work…i will have to practice though…and we have to find some clips….oh! Creevy has a bunch….little rascal…hmm" James said thoughtfully, returning back to his normal face color. "Oi! I know the perfect song…I heard her listening so it in the Head's Dorm……."

End Clip

Lily was beaming. She had known she had loved him from a few days ago….now she had a reason to show it. James winked at her and continued.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_The way she sees it's me_

_On her caller ID_

_She won't pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head_

_Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel _

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

James looked deep into Lily's eyes as he sang the last verse. Lily immediately jumped up from her table and ran toward James on stage. When she got on stage. She jumped in his waiting arms and kissed James soundly on the lips. "Will you go out with me James?" She asked quietly as they separated. "Never thought you'd ask"

The End! Tell me if you liked it…it came to me as I was listening to "Just the Girl" By Click Five. Please review thanks

Mucho love,

tufstuf


End file.
